


Heroes

by verse2wo



Series: The Actor's Storyline [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Series: The Actor's Storyline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696216
Kudos: 4





	Heroes

Derek feels the breath enter his lungs again. His American flag shirt on his chest. A new hole above his heart.  
"Thanks Wilford."  
He sits up, looking at where he is. His warehouse, of course. He stands, wobbling on his feet, fully prepared to head back to the manor.  
"I'll give them a piece of my mind, and I'll be taking Eric back."  
He mutters under his breath, digging into one of his merchandise boxes. He pulls out a pair of pink and white socks, before hugging and sliding them on.  
"Try and try again."  
Derek looks up, as a man rounds the corner. He frowns at the familiar face.  
"Dark send you to tell me to stay away? Because I'm getting my son back."  
The man laughs, with some form of echo behind him.  
"No. I'm here to help you."  
The man leans on his cane, as Derek digs in another box for shoes.  
"Help me with what?"  
"We both have things we want in that manor. Dreams not yet filled. I can help you make yours a reality."  
"Cut the crap. I'm a businessman, speak plain."  
The man smirks at Derek. He laughs again, as Derek finds shoes.  
"I plan to save all those egos from Damien and William. It's my job as a hero."  
"Who the hell are Damien and William."  
"Of course, pardon me. You know them as Dark and Wilford."  
Derek frowns. He was lied to about the names?  
"What's your name?"  
"Marc Iplier."  
"Isn't that the guy who–"  
"He doesn't even know we all exist. Damien even thinks that's who he must go after. That poor fool."  
Derek slides on the shoes, frowning to himself.  
"You'll help me get my son?"  
"Of course."  
Derek thinks for a moment, before walking up to him.  
"You sir, have a deal."  
Derek holds out a hand, and Marc grabs it for a moment to shake it.  
"Excellent. Now we best get going. You'll want to meet the others."  
"Others?"  
"In time. You'll learn what Damien has hidden from you. But right now I'll show you your role to play."


End file.
